The Homopheromones
by ChenLin21
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya sejak kecil memiliki penyakit homopheromones yang menghalanginya untuk bisa bermain basket dan mengejar impiannya. Karena hanya sekali pandang, semua lelaki akan menyukainya. Ketika ia bertemu sang kiseki no sedai, ia ingin kembali menggapai impiannya yang telah tertinggal. Bagaimana dengan kiseki no sedai dan kagami yang tiba-tiba jatuh hati padanya ?


**Title : The Homopheromones**

**Author : Ferin Johannes**

**Character : Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga, Momoi Satsuki, Aida Riko.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Highschool life, Crack**

**Pairing : KiseDai + Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Rating : …. G, I think.**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to beloved Tadatoshi-sensei. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : Content of sho-ai, for those don't like. Please don't read it.**

**Author's note : Sudah lama tidak nulis FF, Aku pikir FF yang kubuat tidak terlalu bagus seperti sedia kala (?). Hm, Kalau mendengar istilah 'Homopheromones' jadi ingat Misaki dari Junjou Romantica (kalau baca pasti mengerti apa yang saya maksud), setelah itu aku berpikir bagaimana kalau misalkan Kuroko yang super datar itu nasibnya kayak Misaki (mungkin lebih tepatnya nasibnya yang sekarang, sudah hampir senasib). Oh iya, tambahan anggapan Kagami Taiga itu satu bagian dengan Kiseki no Sedai, satu SMP pula. Aida Riko juga jadi 'pelatih' di SMP teikou. Langsung saja, Silakan dinikmatin.**

Apa itu homopheromones ? Sesuai di dalam kamus bahasa inggris di situ tertulis seperti ini  
" _Homopheromones adalah suatu peristiwa ketika kita berdekatan dengan seseorang yang sejenis dengan kita dan dengan sekejap mereka akan menyukai kita tanpa disengaja hanya sekali lirikan saja,"_

Dan itulah yang dialami oleh seorang pemuda bernama, Kuroko Tetsuya. Homopheromones itu sudah melekat dirinya sejak ia masih kecil. Karena saking banyak laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang menyukainya, ia pun selalu menempel kedua sahabatnya yaitu Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko. Keduanya adalah teman sejak kecil Kuroko Tetsuya yang melindunginya dari para serigala liar.

Kuroko tidak bisa melewati hari-harinya sebagai anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa masuk ke klub basket, karena takut ia akan 'diserang' oleh teman setim-nya sendiri. Entah kapan ia sembuh dari gejala ini, ia terus menunggu.

"Tetsu-kun," panggil Momoi.

"Ah, Momoi-san," Kuroko mendongak kearahnya.

"Mou, Kuroko. Sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan 'Satsuki-chan',"bantah Momoi sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan senyumannya, "Lalu, Ada perlu apa ?"

"Eeto, aku hari ini harus pulang sore karena kau tahu sendiri mulai sekarang aku seorang manajer. Gomen ne," kata Momoi merasa cemas karena Kuroko harus pulang sendirian, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya, "Ah ! Riko-chan juga. Dia juga sekarang menjadi pelatih tim basket putra,"

"Tidak perlu berminta maaf, Momoi-san. Aku juga tidak mau terlalu merepotkan Momoi-san dan Aida-neesan," Kuroko terkekeh.

"Benar tidak apa ?" tanya Momoi untuk memastikan kembali perkataan teman 'biru'-nya itu.

Kuroko menggangguk.

"Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus menelepon kami berdua, ya ?" Momoi mendegup kencang Kuroko.

"Iya, iya." Kuroko menepuk punggung sahabatnya, "Saa, kau harus kembali ke gym,"

"Aa, sou ne. Kalau begitu, sampai besok ya, Tetsu-kun." Momoi melangkah keluar dari kelas Kuroko.

Lalu, dibenak Kuroko sekarang, apa ia akan pulang dengan aman atau justru sebaliknya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain, dibanding ia harus menunggu kedua sahabatnya hingga sore untuk melindunginya dari orang-orang 'aneh' di luar sana. Ia tidak mau dilindungi oleh dua orang wanita, karena itu bisa membuatnya bertambah lemah. Ia melangkah maju langsung ke arah rumahnya.

Namun.

'_Ah. Aku lebih baik bersinggah di Maji dulu.'_ Pikir si kepala biru yang memikirkan _vanilla shake_ kesukaannya.

Sayangnya dia tergoda dan melangkah maju ke restoran kesukaannya.

Di tempat lain yaitu di sebuah restoran cepat saji sebut saja Maji Burger Restaurant terdapat tiga pemuda yang sedang lahap menyantap makanannya, kelelahan setelah bermain basket.

"Huaaaah ! Rasanya hidup kembali ~!" seru Kise Ryouta meminum coca-colanya dengan sekali tegukkan.

"Kise, kau terlalu berlebihan," komentar pemilik rambut biru tua, Aomine Daiki.

"Ih ! Aominecchi ! Lihat tuh, teman satu hati-mu itu ! Bukannya, dia yang terlalu berlebihan ?!" bantah Kise sambil menunjuk teman Aomine yang sedang menyantap selusin atau mungkin dua lusin beef burger dengan lahap.

Aomine hanya bisa 'face palm' melihat tingkah sohib-nya itu, "aku tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa lagi."

"Hm, ada apa, Aomine ?" tanya pemilik usus 'besar', Kagami Taiga, menyadari jika ia sedang diperbincangkan.

"Ah, tidak apa." Aomine menghindari pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Oh gitu," Kagami kembali mengunyah beef burger-nya.

Tidak lama kemudian, sesuatu mencuri perhatian Aomine. Beberapa orang pemuda mengganggu seorang pemuda yang duduk sendirian di pojokan.

"Kenapa, Aominecchi ?" tanya Kise menoleh kearah Aomine melihat, lalu diikuti oleh Kagami, "Lho, bukannya itu dari siswa sekolah kita ?"

"Ah ! Kau benar !" Kagami membenarkan perkataan Kise.

Aomine langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke tempat pemuda tersebut. Kise dan Kagami saling menatap satu sama lain, dan mengikuti Aomine.

"Oi ! Ada perlu apa dengan temanku ?" tanya Aomine kepada para pemuda itu. Ketika para pemuda itu menoleh, mereka ketakutan karena melihat tiga 'menara' berdiri di depan mereka dan siap menghabisi mereka dalam hitungan detik.

"AH ! SUMIMASEEEEN !" seru para pemuda itu dan kabur dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

Lalu, Aomine melihat pemuda yang ia selamatkan sekaligus teman satu sekolahnya.

"Oi, kau tidak apa, kan ?" Tanya Aomine memeriksa pemuda kecil yang ia selamatkan.

Pemuda itu berdiri sambil membawa gelas vanilla shake-nya, kemudian sekilas mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Aomine. Tetapi, kecanggungannya justru membuatnya tersandung. Aomine menyadari hal itu, ia pun menahan tubuh pemuda tersebut tidak terjatuh.

Hitungan detik, keduanya saling bertatap muka.

_'Celaka'_, pikir Kuroko.

Kuroko mendorong tubuh Aomine keras hingga ia terjatuh, walaupun tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Aomine. Dan Ia pun lari dari mereka.

"Apa-apaan itu," kata Kise berpikir betapa tidak sopannya Kuroko tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada Aomine yang telah menyelamatkannya dalam 2 kali berturut-turut.

"Oi, Aomine. Kau tidak apa ?" Kagami meletakkan tangannya di bahu sahabatnya.

Aomine hanya terdiam, merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ia sedang jatuh cinta. Yang ia pikirkan adalah ketidak-mungkinan menyukai seseorang hanya sekali lirikan dan terlebih lagi orang itu adalah cowok tulen. Rasanya sesuatu mengganggu fungsi otaknya mengubah kewarasannya bahwa menyukai sesama jenis itu sama halnya ketika ia menyukai gadis beroppai besar seperti Mai-chan.

"Oi ! . !" seru Kagami tepat di telinga Aomine. Sukses memberi nada tinggi di bagian 'NE'-nya.

"Whaa- ?!" Aomine terkejut.

"Hei. You okay ?" tanya Kagami lagi.

Aomine melihat Kagami dan Kise sesaat, ia tidak 'turn on' dengan Kagami maupun Kise. Dengan kesimpulan yang ia buat sendiri, ia tidak homo. _Koreksi, belum homo_.

"Ah ! Tidak apa, Kagami…" lalu ia tertawa garing dan alhasil membuat kedua temannya kebingungan.

"Eh ? Benarkah itu, Satsuki-chan ?" kejut Aida mendengar cerita Momoi mengenai kejadian Kuroko kemarin.

Momoi menggangguk, "dan aku bisa menebak siapa yang terkena virus homopheromones milik Tetsu-kun,"

Momoi melirik tiga pemuda tinggi yang berjalan di pinggir lapangan basket, Aida membuang nafas panjang ketika ia mengerti apa yang ia maksud oleh sahabat 'merah muda'-nya.

"Aidacchi, Momocchi. Doumo-ssu," sapa si pirang.

"Baka ! Panggil Aida-san dengan 'kan-to-ku'," Kagami memukul kepala Kise.

"Itai-ssu yo ! Maaf, Kantoku. Kebiasaan." Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Terima kasih Kagami telah mewakili-ku untuk memukul si bodoh ini," Aida menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan dengan saya. Saya siap memukul si bodoh ini jika disuruh," balas Kagami ikut-ikutan memberikan senyuman iblisnya.

"IH ! Kok gitu sih, kalian jahat !" si pirang mulai protes atas tindakan kantoku dan Kagami.

"Masa bodo." Kata Aida menghiraukan.

Aida melirik ke Aomine yang terdiam seperti biasa, menjaga image atau hanya bersikap sok cool. Aida mendengus pelan, mengingat cerita Momoi tadi. Tetapi, si pelatih ini yakin 100% jika Aomine hanya terkena efeknya sedikit saja, karena ia tahu bahwa Aomine menyukai gadis-gadis ber_oppai_ besar. Lain halnya, Momoi justru masih panik karena ia tahu sekali Aomine itu dikenal sebagai _Eromine_. Kedua gadis ini jika suatu saat si _titan_ biru tua ini menyerang peliharaan – maksud saya, sahabat mereka, tidak segan –segan mereka akan mematahkan leher Aomine dan melempar jasadnya ke laut.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang ?" sahut pemuda berambut merah, Akashi Seijuurou, didampingi dua pemuda lainnya yang lebih tinggi darinya yaitu Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Kami baru saja datang-ssu," jawab Kise ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hoo." Akashi menaruh tas trainingnya di dekat bangku pelatih.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul dan mulailah para pemain regular ini mendapat menu training untuk latihan _sparing_ nanti dengan SMP Hanamura. Kombinasi Akashi, selaku kapten basket putra, dan Aida sebagai pelatihnya membuat tim mereka selalu menang dalam latihan _sparing_ dengan SMP mana pun. Tentu saja, Akashi lah otak segala otak jika berbicara soal strategi sedangkan Aida bertugas untuk memantau perkembangan dari satu per satu pemain. Jangan lupa si manager, Momoi, yang selalu mencatat semua informasi tentang berbagai SMP. Meng-_update_nya dari berbagai informasi.

"Kise !" seru Aida.

Kise memejamkan mata, takut akan amarah sang pelatih. Kalau Aida murka, itu sama saja dilempar gunting bertubi-tubi oleh Akashi. Kise berbalik badan dan memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi itu kepada Aida, berharap ia dimaafkan setelah menyunggingkan senyuman yang bisa menjatuhkan seribu wanita di luar sana. Namun, sayangnya, si pelatih tidak ampuh dengan senyuman itu.

"Ototmu," Aida meremas otot bahu kanan Kise, "Jangan terlalu banyak nge-dunk tidak baik untuk ototmu."

Kise menahan sakit akibat remasan Aida. "Kantoku, sakit-ssu."

"Makanya, jangan dipaksain. Dasar…" Aida menepuk bahu Kise.

Lalu, mereka pun melanjutkan latihan khusus mereka, hingga akhirnya siluet pemuda kecil dengan rambut biru mudanya, yang tak lain, Kuroko masuk ke dalam gym membawa tas milik Momoi.

"Momoi-san…" panggil Kuroko.

Karena tidak banyak orang mengetahui keberadaannya, Kuroko sudah seperti hantu kecil. Mata Momoi sejak awal berkonsentrasi kepada latihan tim basket putra itu, tiba-tiba terkejut dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Alhasil, membuat seluruh tim menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"Oi ! Momoi ! kau kenapa ?" seru Kagami terganggu dengan suara melengking milik sang manager.

Momoi menggeleng cepat. Para pemain saling memandang satu sama lain dan kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Kemudian saat Momoi menoleh, ia mendapati teman kecilnya membawakan tasnya.

"Maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu ?" tanya Kuroko cemas.

"Tidak -kun, maaf merepotkan telah membawakan tasku~"

"Tidak apa," Kuroko menjawab singkat, "Kalau begitu aku—,"

Mata Aomine langsung tertuju ke arah Kuroko, entah kenapa ia seperti memiliki insting binatang yang kuat atau antena parabola. Pikiran pemuda berkulit hitam pun kosong dan melangkah maju kemana Kuroko berada. Ketika sudah berdiri tepat di depan pemuda dengan tinggi 168 cm itu, mukanya lama-lama memerah dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Momoi dan Aida sudah waswas akan tindakan Aomine, jika ia menyentuh Kuroko bahkan hanya ujung rambutnya saja, mereka berdua tidak akan tahan lagi.

"E… Em, kau yang kemarin." Aomine akhirnya berbicara.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya dengan pertanyaan siapa gerangan si pemuda biru muda itu ? Akashi yakin itu bukan pacar dari Aomine karena sudah sangat jelas dan semua orang tipe idaman _Eromine_ itu seperti apa. Murasakibara masih sibuk dengan_ potato chips_nya. Midorima, antara memperhatikan adegan PDKT (alias pembujukan untuk menjadi istimewa) dan berusaha tidak memperhatikan sama sekali. Kise dan Kagami hanya _sweat drop_-ria di tempat.

"Nama-mu siapa ?" Aomine kembali bersuara.

"Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko menjawab singkat.

Sebetulnya, Kuroko tidak suka dekat-dekat atau merasa jijik dengan laki-laki. Tetapi tidak tahu kenapa Kuroko justru tidak merasa jijik sama sekali dengan orang yang ada di depannya bahkan dengan ke-5 pemuda lainnya. Apa Tuhan sudah mencabut kutukan yang Kuroko miliki ? Apa Tuhan memberi keringanan ? Itulah yang ada di kepala Kuroko.

"Ah ! Ah ! Namaku Aomine Daiki," lanjut Aomine dengan nada gugup.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Yoroshiku, Aomine-kun."

Kali ini sang cupid melemparkan panah cintanya tepat di hati Aomine. Ke-5 pemuda lainnya sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sudah mulai yakin jika teman mereka jatuh cintanya. Yang luar biasanya, orang itu adalah cowok tulen.

" Selamat ya, Daiki." Sang kapten berdiri di samping sang Ace.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kulit asli-mu keluar juga, Aomine." Midorima berkomentar.

"Wah wah, Aominecchi." Kise menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya menyukai sesama jenis.

"Nanti pulang ada acara makan-makan, nih" sindir Kagami.

"Mine-chin. Pokoknya, nanti makan-makan ya." Murasakibara muncul setelah mendengar kata 'makan-makan'.

Aliran darah Aomine langsung naik ke atas dan memanas karena akibat sindiran teman se-timnya. "URUSAI !" seru Aomine kesal, "Kalian semua tidak perlu mengganggu-ku !"

Mendengar itu yang lain hanya tertawa kencang-kencang. Baru pertama kalinya, Aomine menjadi tsundere dan selemah ini. Apakah jangan-jangan tsundere milik Midorima melekat pada Aomine ? Akashi kembali melihat pemuda kecil di depannya, tampak diam dan tenang.

_Kecil, Datar, dan Biasa saja_.

Penasaran kenapa Aomine bisa langsung jatuh cinta pada pemuda datar ini. Sekejap mata _orb _biru laut dan _orb _merah tua akhirnya bertemu. Akashi mengedip-kedipkan matanya, ada sesuatu ganjil mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia melihat Kuroko tampak ketakutan dengan mata berair, terkesan manis. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi setengah memeluk Kuroko dan menodongkan gunting ke Aomine.

"Daiki, jika se-centi saja, kau menyentuh anak ini. Tidak segan-segan hidupmu akan segera berakhir," ancam Akashi.

Perkataan Akashi layaknya sambaran petir. Aomine dan keempat lainnya terdiam dalam hening. _Jaws drop_ –rahang mereka terbuka lebar.

Aida dan Momoi sudah tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Mereka tidak akan bisa menang dari si tukang absolut itu. Aomine pun berpikiran yang sama.

_Speechless_.

Ketika si _Titan_ biru tua dan si _Yandere_ merah ini saling adu _death glare_. Midorima menyadari pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Kuroko. Ia mulai menanyakannya kepada 2 gadis yang melihat jelas peristiwa detik-detik teman sejak kecilnya tidak lama akan di-_harem_-in oleh teman se-timnya.

"Momoi, aku butuh penjelasan." Midorima mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa, Midorin ?" Momoi berusaha _poker face_. Mengapa rasanya susah ber_poker face _di depan tsundere ini.

"Teman-mu itu pakai dukun mana, bahkan Akashi jadi seperti itu." Midorima sedikit merinding.

Momoi dan Aida saling bertatapan. Aida menghela napas, "Akan kuceritakan padamu, Midorima-kun."

Midorima bersama yang lainnya menyimak cerita si pelatih, berasa sang ustajah menceramah jemaatnya. Kuroko duduk di atas pangkuan Akashi, yang duduk menyilang di atas lantai gym. Diam, membiarkan teman sejak kecilnya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jadi, begitu." Aida selesai menjelaskan apa penyebab Aomine dan Akashi.

"Ah. _Yokatta_, aku tidak kena," ucap Kise.

"Akan kena, kok." Sambar Akashi, "Manusia lemah sepertimu juga akan kena."

"Lihat dirimu sendiri, Akashicchi !" bantah Kise.

"Apa ?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan 'hoi-kau-kira-elu-siapa?', "Jika kau bilang seperti itu. Menu latihan ku timpa menjadi 20x lipat."

"Tapi—" kata tapi itu terhentikan lagi, saat gunting Akashi dilempar, menusuk keras lantai gym.

"Haa ? Kau sendiri, dan kalian semua tahu, perintah-ku adalah absolut. Jika kau membantah, kau akan menerima akibatnya," jelas Akashi.

Gulp.

Kise mulai keringat dingin. Tidak hanya Kise, tetapi _titan_-_titan_ pelangi lainnya pun gemeteran, terutama Aomine. Kuroko tertegun akan tindakan sang kapten.

_Wah, Perintahnya itu bukan main-main_, hati Kuroko berbicara.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya ?" Akashi tersenyum lembut dan menatap mata _orb_ biru langit itu.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan padanya ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya, aku setuju !" seru Kise lagi, sebelum Akashi menjawabnya.

Sekali lagi. Sebuah gunting melesat cepat tepat di depan Kise berdiri.

"EMAAAAAAK ! !" jerit si pirang, dengan nada satu oktaf miliknya.

Yang lainnya hanya diam saja, tidak mau mengatakan apa pun. Membantah Akashi itu _taboo_. Telah tercatat jelas di dalam buku pikiran masing-masing dari mereka.

"Untuk kedisplinan, Tetsuya. Tidak berlebihan kok," jelas si merah.

Kuroko menggangguk pelan. Ia tidak mau nasibnya sama dengan si pirang itu. Tanpa semua menyadari hari sudah mulai gelap. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus pulang. Kalau tidak, satpam sekolah memarahi mereka karena menggunakan gym sekolah hingga larut.

Selanjutnya ? Apa yang terjadi ? Kuroko pulang bersama dengan kedua teman perempuannya. Kecemasan mulai muncul diantara keduanya, takut Kuroko shock dengan kejadian Aomine dan Akashi.

"Tetsu-kun… em…" Tampak kecemasan jelas di mata pink emerald itu.

"Ada apa, Momoi-san ?" tanya Kuroko balik.

"Soal tadi …"

Kuroko tersenyum, "tidak perlu kuatir. Jujur, sebenarnya nyaman berada di dekat mereka,"

"Eh, kau serius, Tetsuya ?" kejut Aida memegang pundak Kuroko.

Kuroko menggangguk, "Dan, aku bermaksud untuk masuk keklub basket."

Mata Aida dan Momoi terbelalak mendengar keputusan Kuroko.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
